


Námitka...

by SeviaStark



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, John and Mary's Wedding, Short One Shot
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeviaStark/pseuds/SeviaStark
Summary: Pokud má někdo námitky, ať promluví teď, nebo mlčí navěky.





	Námitka...

„Pokud má někdo námitky, ať promluví teď, nebo mlčí navěky.“

 

Následovalo ticho, které připadalo Sherlockovi jako nekonečné. Každá buňka v jeho těle něj křičela, ať vykřikne to slovo.

Neřekl však nic, jenom se falešně usmál když zachytil Johnův pohled.

                                                             

John vrhl pohled na Sherlocka který se na něj usmál, následně se podíval na ženu před sebou. Miloval je oba, ale jenom Mary o něj stála. 

Nicméňe v koutku duše doufal že Sherlock vykřikne námitka.

Obřad pokračoval dál až dokud nevyslovili své ano.

 

 

A tak, žili John a Mary šťastně až do smrti. A Sherlock? Sherlock už více nežil, pouze přežíval.


End file.
